


it's been a hell of a ride, but I'm in it

by rawrimmapanda



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: First Dates, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrimmapanda/pseuds/rawrimmapanda
Summary: Jeff is new to the team and he is falling in love with his new captain.





	it's been a hell of a ride, but I'm in it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hllangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/gifts).



> Hello! I saw your prompt about Jeff and Jack and I had to snatch it up and run with it. It's mostly a slice of life situation, but has some feelings sprinkled in it. I hope you enjoy it!

“We’d like to thank you for all that you’ve done for the team. We’ve traded you to Buffalo and we wish you the best.”

Jeff let the conversation wash over him. It had finally happened. After months of being in the rumors, he was finally traded. He didn’t care what the return was, he just knew he had a month or so to get packed and moved. He reached out to Hanny who was able to hook him up with Eichel’s number. 

Before he could send a text introducing himself, he got one from that same number. 

>Welcome to the team! I know I’m not captain, but Hanny gave me your number so I decided to reach out. That’s cool right?

Jeff paused for a second. Normally captains did the welcoming so they must be preparing Eichel for something. It wasn’t his business, but he knew that train of thought. It was similar to what they were doing with him in Carolina. He was a little upset that he wouldn’t get a chance to be captain, as he had been part of leadership in the past. But that time had passed and he needed to focus on other things like moving his life. 

He responded back, choosing his word carefully.

>Yeah that’s fine. I’m happy to be a Sabre. It’ll be weird to be rivals with my hometown team, but it’s part of the job.

>I feel you. I hate when we play Boston.

They texted back and forth, Jeff realizing that Jack was a pretty chill dude. They started a snap streak after Jack pestered him enough for his information. He was also added to the team group chat, which was rife with memes and debauchery. 

Thankfully he lived in Toronto in the offseason so he was able to drive down for a meeting with the Sabres front office within the week. It was great and he felt welcomed and wanted. Jack had met up with him and they went out to lunch. It was some hole in the wall place that Jack swore he found by mistake. Jeff didn’t quite believe him based on what he had learned in the last week of snapping and texting. Plus, the rest of the team called him out on his bullshit often enough in the group chat that Jeff was starting to know better. Sam was big about doing that and it showed how much they were really best friends. 

Jack was one of those guys that thought he was funny and would crack jokes, but they wouldn't quite land. At most, they’d land as a glancing hit and not quite all the way there. The funny part of Jack was everyone else cracking on him for his bad jokes. It was starting to become endearing to Jeff. 

In the back of his mind, he could hear a voice telling him to be careful. Jack wasn’t much younger than Jeff, but he could feel himself starting to slip for him and that was dangerous. 

The rest of the summer passed quickly with Jeff’s anticipation for the new season ramping up. One day he was arranging his items to be moved from his home in Carolina and the next he was posing and doing silly dances for a camera on the first day of training camp. It was sort of surreal when Jeff stopped to think about it. He was in a new place but closer to family and was developing some great friendships with the guys on the team. His and Jack’s friendship was built on a mutual hatred for the Habs and poking fun at other teams in the league. He was learning to hate Toronto more and more with each passing day. Jack warned him that those games were chippy and he was looking forward to it. 

The pre-season passed and Jeff was unsure who he was going to be playing with. Coach had hinted at trying him on the second line with Mittsy, which was fine by Jeff. He was a little bummed out that he’d not get to play with Jack, but it was worth it if it meant success. 

On the second to last day of camp, the team did the end of practice huddle and coach skated in to give them the good news. Jack had been named captain and Jeff swore his heart swelled at that news. He was proud of his new friend getting a leadership role. 

Jeff grabbed Jack after practice to congratulate him. 

“Want to pick up dinner some night? My treat for the new captain.” 

 

Jeff thought this would be a good chance to explain that there was no bad blood between them, even though he figured Jack knew that. 

“Trying to suck up to me are you? Yeah, dinner is fine. I can pick you up. How about tonight?” 

 

“It’s a date!” 

Jeff cringed inside once those words left his mouth. It rolled around in his head over and over, making him wonder if Jack might get the wrong idea. Jeff knew that his feelings were developing but he didn’t know if Jack was into guys or girls. Hell, he could be into both and Jeff still didn’t know. 

That night, Jeff made sure to put on some nice clothes. He opted for a dark blue button up and a pair of dark grey pants. He made sure the top button was undone and he wasn’t overly dressed. It felt like he was preparing for a romantic date instead of dinner with a friend. He shrugged off the thought as his phone buzzed on the countertop. 

>I’m here

It was a simple text and yet for Jeff, it weighed heavily on him. He felt like he was betraying a friendship by having these feelings. He grabbed his wallet and keys and locked up the door on his way out. He grabbed his phone from his pocket as he walked to the car and made sure it was on vibrate, even though he never changed it. He just needed something for his hands to fiddle with. 

As he climbed in the car, he was greeted by some loud music. Jack reached over to turn the music down and patted the passenger seat. It was corny in the way that Jack usually is. Jeff slid into the seat, letting himself relax as Jack chatted mindlessly as they drove. Jeff wasn’t sure what the conversation was about, but he nodded and the made the right noises so Jack continued on. Eventually Jack caught on to Jeff being spaced out. 

“Yo, the earth says hello”

Jack grinned and waved a hand in front of Jeff’s face. 

Jeff shook his head and smiled. 

“Yeah, got a little out of my head there.”

“Well, we’re here.” Jack put the car into park and Jeff realized he missed most of the drive. He hoped he never had to come back here on his own. 

They both climbed out of the car and Jeff noticed Jack was dressed nice, so it was a blessing that Jeff went with what he did. 

As they entered the restaurant, Jack gave his name and they were whisked back to a more private area of the dining room. They gave the server their drink orders, a sensible water for Jeff. Jack had ordered some fancy beer that Jeff had never heard of. 

Jeff looked down at his phone, seeing the group chat notifications still lighting up. He made a mental note to mute those when he got home and turned his phone face down so he wasn’t distracted. He had noticed that Jack had done the same. They both quietly looked over the menu, Jeff deciding on the lasagna and Jack stating he was going to get the steak. 

The server came back and got their orders, refilling Jeff’s water before they left. 

“So, this is an awfully quiet restaurant” 

Jeff stated the obvious, trying to break the silence some. He was nervous and had almost said that it seemed romantic. 

“Yeah, I used to bring my ex here all the time. She seemed to enjoy it.”

Jeff felt his heart sink, hearing that Jack’s ex was a girl.

“Oh? Were you with her long?” 

Jeff decided that making polite conversation was the best option. 

“Yeah, but once we were done I had tried things with a friend and that didn’t work out the greatest between us. We’re still really good friends. It’s his story to tell though.” 

Jeff’s heart jumped when he heard that. He made a mental inventory of who it could be and settled on asking Hanny next time he got a chance. That was the only thing that made a lot of sense to him. 

“So single I take it?” 

Jeff asked quickly as he reached for his glass of water. He took a sip and Jack nodded in response. 

“Same” 

Jeff felt that if he put it out there, they’d be on a level playing surface. 

The conversation devolved into some personal history after that with them discussing childhood and past relationships. Jeff snuck in a few hints about being gay and Jack seemed to just plow through it like it was nothing. Jeff figured since Jack was so candid about his past relationships, it didn’t bother him. It was good to know that even if his feelings were crushed, he had a small ally in the locker room. 

Jeff smiled, flashing his dimples at Jack. 

“So, you into anyone right now?” 

Jeff figured it was time to shoot his shot. If it ended terribly, then he only had part of a season and could ask for a trade. 

“Yeah, this nerd who can’t catch a hint about romantic dinners.”

Jeff furrowed his brow a little and tilted his head to the side in confusion. The server finally showed up with their food and he buried himself in the pasta dish. He didn’t want to think about what Jack was hinting at. 

“Come here, you got something on your cheek.”  
Jack reached out with the cloth napkin and gently wiped the excess sauce off Jeff’s face. At that moment he had a moment of clarity. 

“Oh! You mean me?” 

Jack grinned devilishly. 

“Yes you. You’re a dork and I love it.”

Jeff blinked and put his fork down on his plate. 

“Well, I like you too. I’m just an idiot sometimes.”

Jack reached over and grabbed Jeff’s hand and squeezed it gently.

“Well, this makes the perfect first date then.”

They finished the rest of their dinner and ordered a dessert to split. As they were finishing up, Jack took the last bite and grinned. 

They headed back to Jeff’s place and as Jack was dropping him off, he leaned over and kissed Jeff softly. 

“Next time I get to pick the date.”

Jeff smiled, happy that his feelings weren’t crushed for once. 

“Sure.” 

Jeff kissed Jack back and hopped out of the car, waving goodbye. 

It felt normal to be loved again and he was excited about the future.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song "Drama Free" by deadmau5 ft. Lights.  
> Feedback is always welcomed! 
> 
>  
> 
> Come join me on my [ tumblr!](https://jakemccabe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
